


but i'm holding you closer than most

by flowerchild



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, blahblah idk how to tag shit, just in mentioning, side ziam but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-06
Updated: 2013-09-06
Packaged: 2017-12-25 19:22:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/956751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerchild/pseuds/flowerchild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>louis runs into a beautiful boy with a head of curly hair while helping niall out with the schools talent show and it turns out his name is harry styles </p>
<p>what could go wrong?</p>
<p>or the one where louis helps harry with his talent show piece and slowly falls for him because who the fuck wouldn't </p>
<p>(i actually really suck at summaries what the fuck)</p>
            </blockquote>





	but i'm holding you closer than most

**Author's Note:**

> first things first, i'd like to give a public thank you to my beautiful friend ebony for being my makeshift beta on this because i actually wanted to write something i thought was semi decent (as you can probably tell it's longer than my previous little flings of what i called writing)
> 
> you rule
> 
> title comes from a drop in the ocean by ron pope
> 
> disclaimer: i don't actually know the boys (bummer) and i obviously made this all up, though i wish upon every star that it was real
> 
> on a side note, extreme overuse of the word adorable because i'm not actually that creative. (i also seem to like putting everything in parentheses) 
> 
> also sorry for minor mistakes! we've both read over it so many times it was hard to spot anything because we already knew what it was supposed to say!
> 
> and the obvious: i only write for fun so i'm very sorry if this doesn't fall under your standards :( 
> 
> hope you enjoy!

“Fuck fuck fuck.” Louis rolls over and slams his hand over the offending device emitting piercing beeps. He squints one eye open and quickly squeezes it shut again when the sun was shining bright straight into his eyes. He sits up slowly in bed and wraps his blanket around him, trying to stay in the comfort of his bed for as long as possible. 

Louis isn't sure why he agreed to organizing the talent show, but he can tell you in confidence that he wholeheartedly regrets it. What sane person agrees to get up at such an ungodly hour without even getting anything for it? Who? Nobody, the answer is nobody.

Do you know how hard it is to get up earlier than you need to? Really Hard. So hard, in fact, that he lets the idea of not showing up at all sit in his head, but he knows that Niall needs him. 

Louis groans and drags his feet on the cold floors to the bathroom and attempts to make himself presentable. He looked at his reflection, frowning at the noticeable bags under his eyes. Nothing he can do about that. (Well, sleep more, but it’s too late now, isn't it?) Louis manages to shape his floppy, in need of a wash, hair into a little quiff that even Zayn Malik himself would be proud of.

Have you seen that boys quiff? It’s as tall as a mountain. 

Knowing that’s the best anyone’s going to get out of him this early in the morning, Louis leaves the bathroom to get dressed. He pulls on his nearest shirt from his messy floor and shimmies (they’re tight, okay?) into his best jeans that show off his ass because it’s the one thing Louis takes pride in. He has a really nice ass, at least according to anyone ever. 

He slumps down the stairs and stops in the kitchen to grab some snacks for the day because god knows by 4th period he’ll be starving. His mom lets out a soft “Have a nice day.” Before going back to reading her newspaper. He kisses her cheek from behind her and squeezes her into a tight hug and steals a bite of her toast. 

“Get your own damn food.” She slaps his hands away from her plate, not taking her eyes off the newspaper. Louis rolls his eyes and places a buttery kiss to her forehead before leaving the kitchen, letting out a laugh when she groans and yells “Gross, Lou. Learn some manners, you weren't raised by wolves!”

“Bye mum!” He calls behind his shoulder before slipping his feet into his beat up vans and zooms out the door to start his day.

Niall should thank me, he thinks. He could still be sleeping right now, curled up into his fluffy comforter with his pajamas on. He could be dreaming about bunnies or Ryan Gosling or something more desirable than getting up at this ungodly hour to watch kids audition for the talent show.

But Niall is hard to say no to, especially with his bright blue eyes shining down at you and a pout that could put any dog to shame (Or little girl, for the matter). So now he’s stuck getting up an hour earlier than he’s used to all because Niall said he wasn't intimidating enough to make people get their shit done. 

Louis can’t blame him on that one though, the Irish boy is as cute as a button with his bleached out hair and bright smile that’s contagious to even the most grumpy people. Louis, unfortunately, is apart of those grumpy people. 

Louis finally makes it to the school and pulls out his keys to unlock the door, but somebody beats him to it. If Louis’ breath catches a little in his throat he wouldn't be surprised because out of the door comes, like, the most gorgeous guy Louis has ever seen. (That’s obviously saying a lot because, hello, have you seen Zayn? Cheekbones!)

He’s not even being dramatic at all when everything he sees happens in slow motion like the movies when somebody is just so unbelievably attractive they deserve more screen time for you to fully comprehend their state of beautiful. Seriously, he’s not being dramatic. Time literally slowed down just so he could catch a better glimpse of this piece of perfection. 

He’s got this massive head of curly hair that is too cute for anyone's good (seriously, curls?) and these sparkling green eyes that Louis wants to just drown in. Not to mention his lips, oh my god, his fucking lips. Those lips were meant for kissing, all pink and pouty and perfect. And, all he can think is thank fucking god I wore my good jeans today. 

For a minute he doesn't even know what to say because holy shit, cute cute cute, but he doesn’t have to say anything because the lanky boy is already pushing past him to the parking lot. 

Louis wasn't at all ashamed when his gaze followed him until he disappeared behind the corner of the building. Where his gaze was held, well, that might be a bit shameful. 

-

When Louis gets to the auditorium, Niall is already there slumped into a seat with his legs propped up on the row of seats in front of him. He has a stack of papers in his lap that Louis doesn't even want to look at because it’s just more work and he already has a lot of that.

“Hey, who was that guy?” He asks, not even bothering to say hello. 

He takes a seat next to Niall before pulling out snacks from his bag for him. Louis swears that his stomach is bottomless because all he ever does is eat, drink and then eat some more. It’s not like Niall is all that active, yet he still manages to be quite fit. 

“Who, Harry?” Niall’s eyebrows scrunched up in confusion, “He’s auditioning for the show.” He answers, snatching the bag of crisps from Louis’ hand and ripping it open. One track mind.

“Why?” He asks through a mouthful of crisps, paying more attention to his phone than Louis.

“Haven’t seen him around before, I guess,” Louis said in attempted nonchalance, but he’s pretty sure he failed. He’s never interested in people, so asking in the first place was a dead give away.

“Maybe if you actually payed attention to anything besides your art, you’d know him.” And okay, maybe Niall is right. He spends most of his time working on his paintings and watching old reruns of ANTM than socializing with anyone outside of his immediate friend group, but it’s not like he can admit that. 

“That’s bull. I know plenty of people” Louis argues.

“Yeah, who?” Niall prompted, raising his eyebrow in question. He stares at him expectantly and waits for his answer.

“You, Zayn and Liam.” Louis replies, “ And Perrie, of course.” 

Okay, so maybe he doesn't know that many people. Niall just gave him a pointed look as if to say I told you so, which Louis returns with a glare. Four is plenty.

“What’s all that?” He asked, glancing down at the papers in Niall’s lap. Niall looks down and sighs before going into an explanation for the stack of papers. Situation averted.

-

After a half hour of discussing the talent show and everything they had to prepare in the the short weeks, the room began to fill up with students all from different ‘cliques’ around the school. In one corner there is the overly cocky group of boys and girls, probably here to cheer on a friend in overzealous ways. In another, there’s a close knit group of girls who are pointing at the obviously not so popular kids and giggling. Louis thinks that half of them probably have the talent of a rock, but he obviously can’t say that. At least, not until auditions begin. 

It’s probably wrong, but Louis thinks he’ll get a thrill from knocking some of these people down a few notches. A few of them could definitely use it. (Note: Thomas Parker.)

Right as they were about to get started, Harry stumbles in and the door shuts with a whoosh. A deep blush spreads over his face as he notes all the students staring at him and he smiles shyly. He mumbles a quick sorrysorrysorry before taking a seat with the rest of the students, holding his head low to hide himself from the prying eyes. 

From that moment on, Louis knew he was gone for him. The boy blushes. Blushes. 

Louis clears his throat to regain attention and Harry shoots him a thankful smile. (Which definitely doesn't linger in the back of his mind as he makes his short speech.)

“So as I’m sure you all know, today are the auditions for the talent show.” He started, a few people whooping and hollering in excitement. “You’ll all get your chance, calm down. As I was saying, today are the auditions. I’d like for you all to be respectful of everyone, be quiet during their audition, and clap afterwards.” He finished firmly, giving a pointed glance to the students causing a ruckus in the back. He could already tell they’d be a handful. 

“So, have fun and give it your best!” Niall added in a cheerful voice, clapping his hand on Louis’ back in excitement. (No, Louis did not roll his eyes.)

\- 

If Louis was being completely honest, everyone was doing a lot better than he thought they would (That ginger kid was crazy good. What was his name? Ed?), though he did have trouble stifling his laugh when a pretty girl with long wavy hair came on stage and sang out of tune for about five minutes, paired with two other girls dancing behind her. Talk about a migraine. How do some people go through life this long not knowing they’re tone deaf? Jesus. 

After going through about half of the students it was Harry’s turn to audition. Louis was nervous, which was ridiculous because he wasn't even the one auditioning, but it was Harry. He really didn't want to watch him embarrass himself in front of the other students if he wasn't that great. (Though he’s sure he would most likely find anything the boy does adorable)

Louis’ fear was put to rest as soon as that boy opened his mouth though. He sang quietly but confidently, and Louis was in complete awe. His voice sent shivers down his spine, and if Louis wasn't already completely smitten with the clumsy boy, he totally was now. His voice had such a low and mature sound to it that you wouldn't expect to come from such an angelic looking boy. It was a breathtakingly beautiful mixture that was sure to send Louis into cardiac arrest. 

He could tell that Harry loved what he was doing, and Louis loved that about a person. It was refreshing to see somebody so passionate about what they were doing. 

Harry kept his gaze to the ground, nervously fiddling with his little sweater paws (could he get any cuter?) as his song came to a close, promptly closing his eyes when he finished the last verse. He took an audible breath and finally looked up at Louis and Niall. 

They both stood up from their seats and applauded him. Niall even went as far as emitting a long wolf whistle before sitting back down. Louis would have whistled too, but he was too busy staring at the boy with wide eyes. He wanted to run up on stage screaming Look at me! Look at me! Number one fan right here!!!

“That was lovely, Harry! You've got a set of lungs, mate!” Niall exclaimed. Louis didn't think he could talk, so he simply nodded his head in agreement. He was still shocked by Harry’s voice. How was he supposed to get over him being completely and utterly gorgeous, and being able to sing on top of that? 

“Thank you.” Harry mumbled, blushing under everyone's gaze once again. Louis was gonna have an aneurysm if he kept blushing and being cute. “I’m just gonna,” he started, pointing off stage awkwardly, before hurrying off stage altogether and returning to his seat. 

All Louis could do was look helplessly in his direction and pretend to pay attention to the rest of the auditions.

-

“So, as you've probably guessed, we asked you all to stay behind because you made it into the show. “ Niall said, waiting for the chatter to settle down before he continued. “If you’re doing this, you have to be committed. Practices are every weekday after school, and if you fail to show up to more than 3, you’re out.” Audible groans came from the students, but they all looked genuinely excited. 

“Louis here-” Niall pointed out Louis. “is handing out our contact information for when you can’t make it. We expect you take responsibility and let us know in advance, unless of course if it’s an emergency.” Louis goes across the rows, handing them the papers that were sitting in Niall’s lap earlier this morning. 

He was starting to get nervous because he was getting closer to Harry and he knew he wanted to say something, but he didn't know what. Knowing his luck he’d jumble his words the moment he opened his mouth.

“You were really good.” Louis managed to whisper to Harry when he finally reached him, going to the next person before he could even respond. 

When he looked back at him, he was surprised to find Harry looking too. Louis could feel his cheeks getting red, so he quickly looked away and continued down the row. If he had a small smile on his scruffy face now, it wasn't because Harry was looking at him. 

Seriously, it wasn't.

-

After taking a few questions, the majority of the students began to file out of the auditorium, save for the few that lingered and chatted with Niall. (Aka: All the girls who were attracted to his large amount of adorable and wanted to bat their eyelashes at him.) 

Louis caught Harry just as he was leaving, and fastened his pace to reach him. He gave the curly haired boy a shy smile before holding the door open for him. 

“Thanks, Louis.” Harry squeaked, holding his belongings to his chest. And, if that wasn't the most adorable thing in the world, Louis didn't know what was. 

“You’re welcome.” He replied, a large smile plastered on his face. (Which may or may not of stayed there for the rest of the day.)

\- 

“Good morning boys!” Louis looked up to find Liam taking his seat next to Zayn at their lunch table, too perky for this early in the morning. Louis doesn't mind too much this morning though, because he himself is a bit happier than usual. 

A chorus of morning Liam came from the boys.

Liam frowned a bit, looking curiously at Louis. “What’s got you so happy?” he asked, taking in Louis’ unusually happy expression in confusion. It wasn't every day you found Louis smiling, especially as early as 12.

“What do you mean? I’m always happy.” Louis smiled into his burger, knowing that was damn well a lie. He’s probably the biggest grump out there. (According to Niall, but Niall is probably the happiest person to walk the earth, so anyone is grumpy in comparison to him.)

“Oh, right.” Niall snorts, “Saying you’re always happy is like saying I’m never hungry, and we all know that’s not true.” He took a huge bite out of his burger as if to prove his point. Bottomless stomach, he’s convinced. 

“Am I not allowed to be happy?” Louis questioned, raising his eyebrows at the boys. He knew that would shut them up. It’s not like they’ll tell him he can’t be happy.

“Course you are, it’s just... weird.” Zayn said quietly, poking at Louis’ cheek. He smiled a bit wider at that, playfully smacking his hand away. 

Zayn is his favorite because he doesn't bother prodding him for answers. He knows Louis will come to him if he needs anything.

“Are you sure this isn't about good little Harry?” Niall asks with a smug smile, nodding his head back towards the cafeteria doors. 

Sure enough, when Louis looks up he finds it is in fact Harry standing there, looking around the room with big curious eyes. Before Louis can look down, Harry’s eyes meet his own with a little sparkle, and he forces his now noodle like arms up to wave. 

“Of course not.” Louis says through his smile, not taking his gaze off of Harry. He waves back, which makes him feel kind of gooey on the inside, which is completely ridiculous. He doesn't even know the kid.

Niall ‘humphs’ and goes back to eating, but he isn't paying attention to that because Harry is looking as gorgeous as ever. How did he never notice him before? It’s impossible to not not notice him now. 

His entire body kind of just glows, and his smile, Jesus Christ, that smile is beautiful and lights up the entire room. At least, it does for Louis. Especially when his dimple pops out, deep and prominent in his cheek like a crater. Louis wouldn't mind poking his finger into it just to get a giggle from him.

Finally, after what feels like hours, Louis looks away from Harry’s eyes, but he can still feel them burning holes into him. (Not that he minds.)

Needless to say, Louis wasn't able to concentrate for the rest of the day, which Niall takes notice of.

-

“Perrie, open up!” Louis shouts were muffled by the rain and he was getting completely soaked waiting outside. “Pez, I have donuts and coffee.” 

The door swings open revealing a very sick Perrie wrapped in a blanket, holding a box of tissues with her free hand.

“Why didn't you say so, I would have walked faster.” She said, gripping Louis’ arm and pulling him inside the warmth of her house and slamming the door shut on the rain.

“I see how it is. You only love me for my food.” Louis pouted, holding the bag of donuts close to his chest.

“Is it that obvious?” Louis rolled his eyes and pounded up the stairs to her room, nearly spilling their coffee everywhere. 

He knew Perrie his entire life. He bathed with her, went through puberty with her, and had his massive gay freak out with her. She was always there for him, through the thick and the thin. 

Louis made the familiar path to Perrie’s room (if he was being completely honest, it was pretty much his too because he spent 80% of his time holed up here with her) and set the goodies on her nightstand before flinging himself onto her bed. Her bed is absurdly comfortable, and Louis thinks it’s completely unfair because his bed is as stiff as wood. Talk about injustice. 

“Move your fat ass Louis, I wanna cuddle.” Perrie tried to yell once she finally made it up the stairs, but it came out weak and pitiful due to her cold. She was lucky he loved her because nobody else would get away with such comments about his ass.

“You’re gonna get me sick, babe.” Louis sighed, though he scooted over and made room for her. 

“How was your day, Boobear?” She mumbled into his chest once she was settled into his side. He could practically feel the heat radiating off of her and he prayed to god he wouldn't get sick after this. 

“Ugh, don’t get me started. Had to get up at the ass crack of dawn to help Niall out with the stupid talent show. I need my beauty sleep.” Louis would be lying if he said he didn't get anything out of it though, he did (sort of) meet the most beautiful boy to ever live today.

Perrie snorted and practically coughed up phlegm all over him when she tried to heave a laugh out. “Beauty sleep isn't gonna help you, Boo.” She said, smiling smugly to herself. She thinks she’s funny. (Louis would agree if it wasn't about him)

“I don’t think you have room to talk, Pez. Have you seen yourself lately?” She was adorable borderline disgusting while she was sick. Her hair wasn't brushed and her nose was red, and dear lord did she stink. 

“When’s the last time you showered?” He asked, scrunching up his nose.

“I’m sick, I have an excuse.” She sighed, wiping at her nose with her blanket. “What else happened today? I’m low on gossip, give me material.”

“Well...” Louis began, playing with her hair, “I did see this guy at the auditions today.”

“Shut up!” Perrie gasped, cradling his face in her hands. “You haven't been interested in anyone since like, grade 8.” Mind you, he had good reason. In grade 8 Louis had his first boyfriend. Obviously that didn't work out too well since it was also his last boyfriend.

“I don’t know, he’s just, ugh, I don’t know! He was so adorable and blushed and had these ridiculous sweater paws. Don’t even get me started on his stupid curly hair.” Louis sighed. He loved curly hair. 

“I demand pictures.” Perrie said through her stuffy nose. “And a name. What’s his name?”

“Harry.”

“Mmm, Harry. Sounds adorable,” She sniffled. “ Can you run me a bath, Louis?” Perrie cried in a needy tone, knowing he wouldn't be able to say no to her. “Pleeasseeeeeeeeee Lou, I love youuuuu.” 

-

The first practice was the worst because the entire time he just tiptoed around Harry, unsure on if he should talk to him or not. 

That didn't stop him from watching, though. 

He watched him from across the room (is that a bit stalkerish?), watched him throw his head back in a fit of giggles due to something his friend had said. He watched him practice his piece, and he loved loved loved how his entire face lit up when he sang because it’s just so serene and real and beautiful. 

“You ever gonna talk to him?” Niall asks, throwing his arm around Louis’ shoulders after he discreetly tried to snap a picture of him for Perrie. Being subtle obviously wasn't his strong suit.

Louis gave him an exasperated look. “Why would I do that?”

“Lou, all of us know you’re gone for him. You spent the entire lunch period sending the back of his head heart eyes.” Did he really? He could have sworn he only glanced at him for like, two seconds tops.

“You’re exaggerating.” Louis said, because come on? Louis did not send heart eyes to anyone. He was Louis Tomlinson, the mysterious artist who nobody spoke to. 

“Whatever you say.” Niall said in a sing song voice, leaving him to fiddle around in the prop room.

Damn Irishman. 

\- 

“Louis?” The voice startled him, and he nearly fell out of his chair because he was half asleep. 

Why did Niall need him again? 90% of the time he sat around bored out of his mind, except in those minutes where Harry practiced. He was more aware than usual in those moments, trying to capture Harry in his memory because god knows he doesn't have the balls to talk to him. 

Louis turned around to find Harry looking nervous as hell, biting at his thumbnail. You’d think Louis would find such a bad habit disgusting, but he found it strangely endearing. He’s pretty sure anything coming from Harry will be endearing because he’s like a newborn deer wandering the halls of the high school.

“Hmm?” He answered in attempted nonchalance, not trying to sound too desperate for conversation. Which at this point, he was. All he wanted was to get to know the boy, and maybe possibly kiss him a little. Or a lot. Whichever. (Hopefully the later)

“You know how to play piano right? I asked Niall and he said to ask you...” Harry mumbled, still chewing away at his nail. Louis couldn't help but grin as he slowly pulled his poor hand away from his mouth. 

“I happen to have a few years of lessons under my belt. Might be a bit rusty though. What do ya need?” Louis asked, looking up at Harry from under his eyelashes. Too flirty? No?

“I know you’re already helping with organizing the show and everything, but I was wondering if you could maybe possibly play during my set? It’s completely fine if you can’t, I understand.” 

And Louis was really busy, like, really busy. He had an entire show to organize with Niall, and not to mention he needs to finish his piece for the schools art show. But Harry is so goddamn cute with his stupid hopeful grin and his stupid dimple that makes him swoon. 

“I’m sure I could manage.” He really can’t. But, it’s worth it he thinks. Really worth it.

-

“How was that?” Louis had just finished playing the song, and he wasn't lying when he said he was rusty. He’s pretty sure he messed up more than a few notes more than a few times, but it was only the first go. 

“Was great, Lou.” Harry mumbled sleepily from his chair. He was sitting backwards in a wooden chair with his arms wrapped around the back, his head resting in them. His cheeks were squished into his arms, eyes squinted from sleep and he had his pretty curls stuffed into a beanie with his fringe out. It was all very adorable, and it took all Louis had not get up right then and there and plant one on him.

They came in before school today so Louis could give the sheet music a run through, and they were both exhausted. Louis didn't even have the energy to get fully dressed this morning, so all he had on was a random shirt he had lying around and his sweat pants that he’d slept in the night before. To top it all off, Louis was more tired than usual because Niall had him up late reprinting the shows posters because he put the wrong date on them. Idiot.

“It sucked.” Louis sighed, leaning his head down on the cold piano case with a glum frown. He really tried his best to impress Harry, but he didn't know the song he was playing at all.

“It was your first run through, we still have a few weeks to practice.” Harry reassured him, lifting his head. “Besides, I thought it was great.” 

Harry was too nice for his own good really, and it made Louis like him even more. Something was just so refreshing about how naive and innocent he was.

“You think?” Louis said, lifting his head to give Harry a pleading look.

“I know.”

-

After that, conversation seemed to come easy with them. Louis is pretty sure the majority of their rehearsal time is actually spent goofing off (no, they definitely were not the ones who broke the stage lights) and getting to know each other better. (Harry’s favorite movie is Love Actually, Bambi coming in at a close second.)

Harry was completely ridiculous and had a knack for telling horrendously bad knock knock jokes and terrible puns, but Louis thinks it just amplified how adorable he was. Which, in reality was bad, because it made him like Harry more than he already did in the first place. (Which was a lot.)

-

“Louis.” So, this is probably the fifth time Harry has tried getting his attention, and dear god he adores the boy, but he’s trying to practice. 

“Louis.” He keeps playing, humming under his breath to distract himself from Harry. 

“Louis.” Harry says again, this time a bit louder than the last.

Louis, as calmly as possible, stops poking at the pianos keys and turns to face Harry.

“Yeah, Haz?”

“What did the cell say to his sister cell that stepped on his toe?” Oh god, not another joke.

“What did he say, Harry?” He really shouldn't be encouraging him. 

“Mi-” Harry tried to spit out the answer but he was already rolled over in a fit of giggles. Louis tried his hardest not to smile because he really should be practicing and he doesn’t have time for his stupid puns, but it’s just so cute. Who can deny his curls and dimples?

“Mitosis!” He finally spits out after what feels like ages, causing a grin to spread of Louis’ face. (Not willingly) 

“Oh my god, Harry. That was bad.” Louis says through giggles. “Really bad.”

“But it made you laugh.” He had a point there. It seemed all Louis did around Harry was laugh and smile so big that by the end of the day his entire face hurt. 

“Yeah, it did.” Louis says, turning away from Harry to hide the smile working its way onto his face. He refuses to give him that satisfaction. 

“Now stop distracting me!” 

“Not making any promises.”   
-

Harry didn't stop pestering Louis, not one bit. He spent the rest of practice throwing paper planes at his back and telling more ridiculously terrible puns. It may or may not of ended in them play wrestling on the cold ground for Niall to find them and make kissy noises. 

Needless to say, they definitely did not use their time wisely and approximately 5% of it was actually used to run through the song that definitely needed work.

“Hey Harry.” Louis asked breathlessly, still tired from wrestling. “Do you think you should come over to mine? I mean, to practice? We didn't really get much done today and I have a piano at home.” He hopes he says yes, or this might be a little embarrassing. It’s not like he’s asking him out on a date or anything, but still. Embarrassing.

“Uh, sure,” Harry says, turning his head to look at Louis. “ That sounds great.” 

“Great.” Louis says, smiling wide at the ceiling. 

-

Louis wasn't really thinking when he invited Harry over, because as soon as they walked through the door the twins were attached to his legs asking him about his day. (Not the mention the house was a mess.)

After 10 minutes of poking at the girls cheeks and answering their questions (Who’s this? Harry. Is Aunt Perrie still sick? Yes, and she reeks. Can she come braid our hair? Not unless you want to get sick and miss your recital.) Lottie finally came and gathered the girls to set up the dinner table while her and Fiz cooked. 

“Sorry about that, I know they’re a bit of a handful.” Louis said, rubbing at the back of his neck nervously. He hopes they didn't scare Harry off because there’s only so much hair tugging a boy can take from two little girls he doesn't even know.

“It’s fine, they’re adorable. I have a sister, too.” Harry laughed, brushing the subject off. “Piano?”

Louis smiled and led him down the hall, praying he didn't notice him kicking various articles of clothing to the side as they went. If he did, he didn't say anything, which Louis was grateful for. 

“You can, uh, sit wherever, I guess.” Louis said, taking a seat on the piano bench. Harry happened to think it was a great idea to sit down right next to him. It was a tight squeeze. 

He was fine for the most part, hitting all the right keys and only minimal blushing occurs when Harry gets close enough for their thighs and shoulders to occasionally bump. It made Louis’ stomach do flips, but he made his way through the entire song twice before Harry said anything. 

“You’re doing a lot better Lou, wow.” Harry said in amazement, watching Louis’ fingers glide across the keys in awe. Louis smiled because he wanted to impress him, which sounded ridiculous coming from him. He doesn't date, or even get crushes for the matter. 

“I looked up the song in my free period today. It was hard to play this morning because I never actually heard it before.” Louis missed a key then because he was too busy looking at Harry. He figured they practiced enough for today anyways. 

As if on cue, Daisy came tripping her way into the small hallway where the piano was stuffed into. 

“Lou, Boobear. Foods done.” She said, climbing her way onto his lap. “Do you want macaroni, Harry?” She asked, hiding her face behind Louis’ shoulder.

Harry looked at Louis, who only shrugged. He didn't mind having Harry over. “Macaroni sounds lovely.” He finally said, his mouth curling into a small smile. 

Daisy smiled back at him shyly before hiding her face in the crook of Louis’ neck. “Up.” 

She was getting a bit big to be hauled around everywhere, but Louis managed. With Daisy on one hip, he led Harry to the equally as cramped dining room where chaos was already breaking loose. 

“Phoebe! Phoebe, Peanut butter does not go in macaroni!” Lottie screamed from the other side of the table, and Louis took the jar with his free hand and returned it to the pantry. Who puts peanut butter in macaroni? Seriously?

Daisy slid down his waist and scrambled to her seat next to Phoebe, already giggling in her ear about the peanut butter. 

Louis sent an apologetic smile to Harry, but he just laughed and took one of the free seats left. Fiz came in then with the macaroni, setting it in the middle of the table for everyone before taking her own seat. Louis took the only seat left (across from Harry) and spooned some macaroni into his bowl. 

If they played footsie for the rest of dinner, well, who’s looking? 

-

After dinner the twins begged Harry to let them braid his hair but he politely declined saying “Next time, I should really be getting home.” which made Louis smile like a madman because next time. Which, in retrospect, means Harry plans on spending more time here. He wasn't sure whether to be nervous or excited. Probably both.

“So, uh, I’ll see you tomorrow?” Louis said, leaning into the door frame and looking up at Harry’s tall frame. God, he was so tall.

“Definitely.” Harry said softly, eyes flickering down to Louis’ lips before returning to his eyes, “I’ll see you at practice.”

Louis grinned (a bit smugly) and nodded once. “Have a nice night, Harry.”

Harry made his way down the street, only looking back once to send one last wave to Louis. When he turns down the street and leaves Louis’ view, he closes the door and slides down to a sitting position. He takes out his old beat up phone and dials Perrie’s number. 

When she answers, the only thing he can think of to say is, “Perrie, I think I’m falling in love.” (She then told him to stop being so dramatic, you've only known the lad a few days.)

-

The thing is though, Louis did really feel like Harry could be something. Like it could work out. He really really did, and that was big for Louis. He doesn’t open himself up to just anyone. 

That all went downhill when he walked into the cafeteria the next day to find Nick stupid Grimshaw getting a little too close for comfort to Harry, and all Louis wanted to crawl into a hole and cry for a few hours.

He knows he could be overreacting, but it’s Nick. Nick, the most popular guy in school, Nick the footie captain, Nick the guy that broke his fucking heart and stomped on it in grade 8. Nick who can charm anyone into anything and make you fall for him at the drop of a hat. And, Louis, he can’t compete with that. 

All Louis is is a senior who spends too much time on his art and too little time on himself. He’s a grump with like, two friends, and he’s definitely not somebody you can hold in comparison against somebody like Nick Grimshaw, and he hates that. 

He hates that after one second of seeing Harry with Nick he knows he’s not good enough for him.

He’s just happy he figured this out before he got too attached and fell for real. 

-

The rest of the day was hell, and the boys definitely noticed. Liam being Liam simply hugged him long and hard and left him to his devices, Zayn frowned and told him he’s here if he needed it, and Niall pestered him all through lunch asking him who he needed to punch. That made Louis smile a little because Niall wouldn't be able to hurt a fly. 

Louis knew for a fact that practice would be an effort for him, but he knew he couldn't ditch Niall like that, so he went. To say it was awkward would be an understatement. He wasn't particularly ignoring Harry, but he wasn't exactly talking to him either. When he asked questions he’d answer with short clipped sentences and he couldn't find it in himself to find anything that Harry did humorous. (He did let a giggle slip when Harry pretended to be a walrus with pencils, but he put his poker face back on and felt a pang of sadness when he realized Harry would be doing these things to make Nick laugh eventually.)

By time the end of practice rolled around, Harry had realized something was wrong and he kept trying to hug Louis and that just made him angrier, because god dammit he was trying to distance himself from Harry and he couldn't do that when he was being so cute and adorable and perfect, so he brushed Harry off and told him he needed to help Niall clean up.

Harry held Louis back by his arm and turned him around to face him. “Is everything okay Louis?” He asked in a hushed tone and sad eyes that made Louis want to kiss his stupid face and make him happy. But, he couldn't. 

“Yeah Harry, I’m fine.” He said, pulling away and quickly walking out of the room. 

He could do this, he could distance himself from Harry. He could. 

-

Louis decided that he definitely needed some food therapy and cuddles so instead of going home he started the short walk to Perrie’s. She always knows how to make him feel better, and he really didn't feel like dealing with his sisters who were already asking him questions about Harry. (Is he coming over again? He’s cute, do you think he has any brothers? Lou, do you fannccyyyyy him?)

Perrie’s house came into view and he was thankful Perrie’s mum wasn't home because god knows she'd notice something was off right away, and when she wants to find something out she’ll drag it out of you one way or another. He didn't bother knocking this time because he knew Perrie would be upstairs in her room and wouldn't hear it. Louis found the spare key stuffed under the godawful gnome that has been there for as long as he could remember and made his way to Perrie’s room.

The room was empty but he could hear the shower running. (Thank god, Louis didn't know if he could handle her stink in such close proximity longer than he needed to.) With a dragged out sigh, Louis cocooned himself into Perrie’s floral comforter and waited. That would have been fine, but when cocooned into a pile of blankets your mind still has free reign to think, so he instead began to clean. 

The thing is, Louis doesn’t even like cleaning. His mom would know, he hardly knows how to work a washing machine. (No, he was definitely not the one who flooded the laundry room because there was far too much soap put in. That was Perrie.) So when Perrie came in to find him throwing abandoned bottles of water and snotty tissues into a half full bag of even more garbage, she was surprised.

“Uh, Are you okay? Are you sick? Did you catch what I had?” Louis looked over to a very confused Perrie standing clad in only a towel. 

“Darling, your room is a complete mess, you can’t expect me to sit in a pile of tissues, now can you?”

Perrie laughed and disappeared into her closet, “Sure, sure. Now what's really wrong?” She asked, emerging with a nightgown on and her towel now wrapped on her head. 

“Pez, it’s only 3, why are you in pajamas?” Please let the subject change.

“Don’t change the subject,” She patted the spot next to her, “come tell Mamma Perrie what’s wrong.”

Louis resisted the urge to roll his eyes. “Only if you never call yourself Mamma Perrie ever again. Like, ever.”

“Don’t talk down to Mamma Perrie, Lou.” She said, patting the spot next to her more instantly. Louis didn't hold back this time and rolled his eyes so hard his eyes almost escaped from his head, but he laid down next to her with his head in her lap. “What happened?” She asked quietly and dragged her fingers through his hair lazily. 

“Nothing really, at least not yet.” Louis huffed, covering his face with his hands, “IthinkNicklikesHarryandIknowI’llneverbegoodenough.”

“What was that?” Perrie asked, pulling his hands from his face and holding them with her own. “Nick and Harry did what?” 

“I think Nick likes Harry and I know I’ll never be good enough to compete with him. I mean, look at him and then look at me. He’s all charm and I’m just a short stack of grumpy and boring.” Louis sighed. He’d never be able to compete with him. 

“Louis William Tomlinson, did I just hear what came out of your mouth come out of your mouth? What the fuck? Are you serious? Nick? Better than you? Where the heck did you get that idea?” Perrie grasped Louis face and pulled him close enough so that he could feel her breath on his face, “You listen up, and you listen good. Nick is no competition for you, have you seen yourself? Have you seen your ass? You’re all ass, sass, and a hole lotta class, baby, and if I ever hear you talk so low about yourself ever again I will personally beat the ever living shit out of you! You are good enough.” 

Okay, so, Perrie was known for her theatrics. She was in the drama club after all. But this was something Louis had never seen from her, and he was actually kind of terrified. 

“You wouldn't ruin this precious face, Pez.” Louis grinned, “But thank you for that beautiful speech. I needed that.” 

Perrie slaps his chest, “I’m being serious you jerk!” She screeches, but she’s smiling so he knows she’s only joking. 

“Now can we please watch sappy movies and cuddle? Do we have chocolate?”

-

Louis woke up feeling a lot better than he did yesterday, albeit a very stiff back. (Falling asleep on the floor after a vicious fight over the last chocolate wasn't planned.) 

He feels around him for his phone and sees it’s already 2 pm, so he’s thankful that it’s Saturday. He also has a few missed texts, two of which are from Niall that appear to be drunk texts. (At least he hopes they are, he doesn't know what he’d think if Niall texted him the words “uR FACE IS LOBVERLy BOo” and “LOIS I T HURT s” sober.) And one is from an unknown number.

are we still on for practice at yours tonight?  
-H

Louis grins and texts back a quick yes! xx before shoving his face into a pillow and squealing like a schoolgirl with a massive crush. (He totally is though, minus the schoolgirl part.)

“Shhhhhh.” Perrie groans from the other side of the room. “Sleep.” Louis then proceeds to chuck the pillow at her and run downstairs to make (more like attempt to not burn the house down) breakfast for them. 

When the eggs started to burn he settled for pouring some cereal for them, it’d be pretty hard to fuck up cereal. He’s sure he could manage, though. 

“What’s burning, I smell burning!” Perrie yells quickly, running down the stairs a few minutes later with fluffy bunny slippers on and Louis wonders how she didn't slip. 

“I tried to make eggs.” Louis says, pushing a bowl of cereal towards her, “It didn't work out so well.”

Perrie shakes her head with a small giggle and pulls herself up onto the bar stool and starts eating. “What are you doing today, boo.” She asks.

“Not much. Don’t need to watch the girls today so I’ll probably just hang around until Harry wants to practice.” Perrie lights up at that and raises her eyebrow. “Yeah, he texted me when I was sleeping. Asked if we were still on for practice.”

“Are you done being a dork and,” Perrie stops eating to do exaggerated quotation marks, ”distancing yourself from Harry.”

“No, I’m done.” Louis says, looking down glumly at his cereal. “I’m good enough, and all that shit.” 

Perrie smiles smugly and continues eating her cereal.

-

When Louis finally goes home his mom is playing Uno with the girls in the living room, and by the looks of it she’s losing. Lottie throws down a draw four and she falls back and groans.

“You’re grounded Lottie, how dare you do this to me. I gave birth to you, I can take you back!”

“I spot a sore loser.” Louis says from the doorway, grinning at Lottie and giving her a thumbs up.

Louis was in the middle of mouthing his mothers cards to Lottie when there was a knock at the door. He figured it’d be Harry coming over to practice so he gave the girls a kiss on the cheek each before going to answer the door. 

And there Harry was, all in his glory. Today he was wearing a simple shirt and jeans, and of course he looked so good it could be considered unfair. I mean, you gotta give the rest of the population a chance to at least look half as good as him.

After Louis was done drooling over him, he opened the door wider and let him in, thankful his mom was home today to clean. 

“Listen-.” Louis began to say, just when Harry opened his mouth to say something himself. 

“You go.” Harry said, his lips curling into a stupidly adorable smile that Louis wanted to kiss off his face. 

“I’m sorry for yesterday. I was a dick.” Harry’s eyes widened at that. 

“It’s, uh, fine.” Harry said, scrunching his eyebrows together. “Everyone has their off days.”

He’s so adorable, why is he so adorable? The world will never know, and neither will Louis. 

“You?” Louis asked after a beat of awkward silence, remembering that Harry had wanted to say something too. “What were you gonna say?”

“Just that I’m happy you’re in a better mood today.” Harry says, and Louis is all cheeks when he smiles because he’s just so sweet. How did he ever stumble into such an amazing boy who’s just so perfect?

They make their way to the creaky old piano and they actually get some work done for once, aside from those 15 minutes when Harry was bent over in a pile of laughter because Daisy came running down the hall screaming how she won this round of Uno and she’s a queen. Needless to say Harry found it completely adorable and had to compose himself. 

“Are they always like this?” He asks once he’s finally contained his laughter.

“Crazy, you mean?” Louis asks, raising his eyebrow as if to say you enjoy this?

“Don’t look at me like that! I’ve always wanted a big family.” Harry mumbles, looking down at his hands in his lap, smoothing invisible wrinkles out of his shirt. And, Louis is absolutely buzzing on the inside right now because he can totally see them in a huge house with a billion little munchkins running around being completely ridiculous and it takes everything Louis has to contain the smile trying to work it’s way onto his face. (He completely fails.)

-

“Wait, I put my fingers where and do what?” Louis giggles again and hovers his hands over Harry’s, guiding his fingers over the keys and putting pressure on them where he needed to press down. Louis can’t help but stare at Harry because he looks absolutely gorgeous like this, hair in his face and a look of pure concentration taking over his features, tongue sticking out ever so slightly as he tries to learn the first few notes of the song. After a few failed tries he finally gets it right and he lights up so bright and turns to Louis and wow, his face is actually so close to his and all he really has to do is lean in just a little tiny bit and he could be kissing him. 

Harry realizes this too, so they’re just stuck in a limbo of looking back and forth between their lips and eyes and finally Harry pulls back with a nervous laugh.

“Uh, I guess I should be going. It’s getting late.” He says, and Louis can’t help but feel disappointed. Was he not worth kissing? Did Harry not feel what he felt? Did he imagine him leaning into him?

“Yeah, alright,” Louis says, turning away from Harry to close the pianos case, “I’ll see you Monday, then.” He’s not looking but he can see Harry nod his head. Louis continues to fiddle around with the piano, waiting for him to see himself out. He’s far too embarrassed to show him out. 

When Harry finally does turn and leave, he pounds his head lightly on the creaky old piano and curses Harry for being so adorable. 

“Stupid boys and stupid crushes.” He whispers, closing his eyes in frustration. (He may or may not of checked his breath a few minutes later. It doesn't stink.)

-

“Wait, you almost kissed?” Perrie looked away from the TV and leaned across Niall to look directly at Louis. Perrie, Niall and Louis were all huddled in her room watching a marathon of ANTM (It’s a good show, okay?) and Perrie insisted on having Louis fill her in on his escapades with Harry the previous night. 

“Well, I think we almost kissed. I mean, I was looking at his lips and I think he was looking at mine? I don’t know, there was definitely tension though, like, he left right after the whole debacle. That’s saying something, isn't it?” Louis said, sneaking some popcorn from Niall while he was engrossed in Sophie Sumner's spunky personality.

“Definitely,” Perrie nodded seriously, “Unless he got freaked out by the gay? He doesn't seem the type though. He seems very sweet, the way you describe him. Of course, it’s completely bias as you’re gone for him, but still. You've got good judgment.”

Louis rolled his eyes but nodded in agreement. “Thanks for the faith, babe.” 

Perrie wasn't listening though, because she was too busy screaming about Laura even though we all already knew who was winning. They've watched it around 50 times already, but it’s hard not to be swept into the drama. 

“Sophie’s so hot.” Niall said in awe and Perrie sighed in agreement. 

“I love her hair, what do you think about me with pink hair? Purples getting boring.”

-

When Monday finally rolls around Louis is actually really nervous because the obvious elephant that will be in the room and there’s the problem of do we discuss this?

Apparently they aren’t going to discuss it, because as soon as they run into each other at practice it’s all forced smiles and awkward short lived conversations and definitely none of the usual shenanigans they get into. It’s all work and they part ways the minute practice is over. To put it short, Louis wishes he hadn't even let his eyes flicker down to Harry’s lips because he just wants Harry back, especially his stupid dimples and absurdly large smile. 

The rest of the week continues on like this, complete with Louis complaining to anyone who will listen, which is usually only Perrie and Niall because Zayn and Liam are too busy being the royal couple they are. 

If Louis looks wistfully at them during lunch imagining him and Harry being able to do the cutesy shit too, well, he’s the only one who needs to know. (Well, Perrie too.)

-

When Louis walked into Perrie’s room for another marathon of ANTM he definitely wasn't expecting all of his friends to be stuffed in there. A sign was taped over her headboard with INTERVENTION scrawled over it in what looked to be Niall's handwriting. And, okay, his friends are weird but what the actual fuck? 

He stood in the doorway for a few minutes, shifting his weight from one foot to another, contemplating what to say before letting out a long Uhhhhhhhhh.

Liam cleared his throat and looked around the room uncomfortably. Zayn shrugged and mouthed sorry before smacking Liam upside the head. 

“Don’t make this more awkward than it already is, jerk.” He whisper yelled. Zayn’s not too good at sticking it to the man because a few seconds later he was rubbing the spot he hit him at and peppering him with little kisses.

“Listen, Louis,” Perrie began, standing up from her spot on the bed and holding Louis’ shoulders in what she probably thought was comfort, “I love you to death, but you need to either man the fuck up with Harry or stop complaining.” 

Niall came up behind him and began rubbing soothing circles into his back. “She’s right, bro. You've been complaining all week and the show is tonight.” 

“It’s the final countdown.” Liam sang in falsetto but Zayn didn't find this amusing and he once again scolded him. 

“Liam’s right, Lou.” Perrie said, holding his face close to hers, “It’s the final countdown and you need to get your man!” Niall began making instrumental noises while Liam continued his singing. Zayn sighed and put his head in his hands.

He doesn't really know what any of these people are on about, but he’s finding it increasingly amusing and it takes all he has to not burst into laughter.

“Oh my god,” Louis whispered. “What is this? What are you lot on about?”

This made Perrie frown. She dragged him to the bed and sat him down, holding his hands in her lap.

“Louis, don’t pretend you don’t know what’s really going on here.” He really doesn't. “We’re here to tell you to either shut your trap about Harry and his beautiful curls and dimples or do something about your feelings for him.”

Okay, so maybe he did know what they were talking about.

“It’s not that easy.” Harry probably didn't even like boys, like what was he thinking? (Okay, this is a lie, he knows for a fact that he likes boys because they had a short lived conversation on past relationships their second day practicing. Excuses.)

“You’re the one making it hard.” Zayn piped up. “He’s probably thinking the same shit you’re thinking and you’re both being completely ridiculous because you’re both obviously gone for one another.”

So maybe he had a point. Harry could be in the same boat as him, wanting it but being too afraid of rejection, but come on, how embarrassing would it be if he completely did not feel anything for him and he said something about it? That’s digging a whole and living in it for the rest of your life embarrassing. 

“He’s not Nick.” Perrie whispered from beside him, squeezing his hands. “He’s not Nick and you know that.”

He really wasn't. Harry was too sweet and lovely and all sunshine, he would never do something so dickish. He would never lead him on and then poke fun at him for falling for it. He wouldn't. 

“I know.” Louis said, blinking back tears. “Spose I should get home and get dressed for tonight, eh?”

-

“THE FLOOR IS LAVA, THE FLOOR IS LAVA.” Came a screech from the next room as soon as Louis cracked the door open. And, shit. He should have seen this coming. The girls love planning sneak attacks of this so as soon as he enters the house he has to scamper and find some type of surface to stand on. The downside to corrupting your siblings, this is it.

“Shit.” He whispered, peeking his head into the door to find something to stand on. There was a disregarded dictionary (Fiz loves reading the dictionary to find new words to surprise their mother with.) laying about two feet away from the door and Louis let out a sigh before jumping from the doorway to the book, all while slamming the door shut. He nearly slipped and he was balancing on one foot but he made it. 

“I hate you.” Muffled giggles erupted from multiple people in the next room, and Louis could already picture their devious smiles. Louis spots the old chair in the corner that probably won't be able to withstand his weight for more than a few minutes without breaking and slowly tries to scoot the book closer to it, using his weight to push it. 

He takes a minute to evaluate the area and maps out his plan of escape. He jumps to the chair and it wavers uneasily with his weight. Using his foot, he drags the stupidly heavy dictionary near him and picks it up. After a moment of consideration, he decides to throw it just far enough so he can get back on it and scoot his way into the livingroom where the couches are. 

It lands with a loud thud and Louis begins his long journey to the living room. Who knew making your way through your house with only a dictionary would be so difficult.

After what feels like approximately six billion years, he makes it to the living room and jumps from one couch to another before finally giving up and laying down, smooshing his face into the cushions.

“Girls, can you get my fancy shoes and dress shirt please?” He calls out, though he doubts they understand due to his current position.

After a moment of silence he hears a rumble of footsteps and then there’s multiple bodies on top of him, two hands pulling at his hair. 

“What?” Phoebe giggles in his ears, and then there’s a sloppy kiss being planted on his cheek and Louis smiles fondly, getting a mouthful of the soft couch. He doesn't really mind though because he loves these moments when he gets to just be a big brother, messing around with his favorite girls. 

“I said,” Louis rolled over and the girls all squealed, clutching onto Louis’ torso for dear life so they didn't fall, “Could you pretty please go get my fancy shoes from my closet and my dress shirt? The dark blue one?”

Daisy’s knees were digging into his chest and Phoebe’s hands were smooshed into his cheeks, but their adorable little grins made everything worth it. 

“Of course.” Daisy said, climbing off his chest. Phoebe rubbed her nose with his before being pulled away by Daisy and then they were off, chasing each other up the stairs and to his room.

He could hear his giggles all the way from the living room and they were probably making his room messier than it already was, but a few minutes later they were back with his clothes and he was forever thankful to have these little minions to do things for him. (At least for now, by time they hit Lottie’s age they wouldn’t be so willing anymore.)

“Thank you, munchkins.” Louis gathers his clothes and ruffles the girls hair before going to the bathroom to change. 

When Louis got back from changing, Perrie was in the living room playing with the girls, letting them climb all over her and twist her hair into braids that came undone as soon as they lost grip. She was in a simple floral dress that wasn’t too fancy for something as small as a talent show. 

“You ready?” Perrie lifted her gaze from the girls and smiled.

“Ready when you are.”

-

Okay, so Louis was actually really nervous for obvious reasons and he didn't know what to do. What can he do?

“Perrie, what do I do. Oh my god,” Louis buried his head in his hands and took a deep breath, “This was a mistake. Oh my god, what do I even do? What do I say?”

Perrie was about to reply when Harry came stumbling out of the auditorium that had yet to fill up.

“Oh thank god! You’re here.” He said, gripping his arm and pulling him into the dimly lit room. Louis looked back at Perrie with wide eyes, but all she did was shrug and whisper a quick good luck. 

“Niall has been freaking out, he doesn't think we’re ready.” Harry said, leading him down the steps and to the stage. “Calm him down before he pops an artery or something.”

And, he wasn't lying when he said Niall was freaking out. He was nervously pacing the width of the stage, practically pulling his hair out of his scalp. 

“Dude, Niall, Calm down.” Louis said, stopping his paces and gripping his shoulders. “We’re fine. People are coming, the tickets were sold out. Everyone loves a good talent show.” Louis stared him right in the eye, foreheads touching. “Everything is set up and literally all you have to do is introduce the acts. Everyone loves you, you’re a fucking social butterfly.” 

Niall closed his eyes and let out a harsh breath. “I can do this.” 

“You can do this.” Louis confirmed, gripping his shoulders a bit tighter and then embracing him in what he hoped was a comforting hug. “Now fix your tie, you look ridiculous.”

Niall looked down at his lopsided tie that was obviously a stick on. “Yeah, okay. Yeah, I’ll have Jade fix it.” He said, holding the tie helplessly in his hand before turning around abruptly and leaving, most likely to find Jade. 

“So, uhh.” Harry said from behind him, lazily scratching the back of his head. “Yeah.”

“Yeah.” Louis said awkwardly, looking down at his uncomfortable dress shoes and sighing. “I guess it’s now or never.” He whispered to himself.

“Wha-” Harry was interrupted by Louis’ lips crashing to his own. At first he was surprised and Louis was kinda just sucking on his lower lip, but Harry’s hands settled on his waist and tugged him closer, leaning into the kiss. Louis rested his hands on his chest and stood up on his tippy toes to get better access, biting down softly on Harry’s lip. He seemed to like that, squeezing his hip tighter and pulling him even closer. And okay, Louis really liked this. He liked the taste of Harry and his soft soft soft lips that seemed to fit perfectly with his own. 

Louis ran his hands up his chest and finally carded them into Harry’s thick hair, tugging at them and bringing him impossibly closer. Their nose brushed together and Louis pressed small open mouthed pecks to Harry’s pink swollen lips. 

“Um,” Harry said when Louis finally pulled away, settling back down on his feet and stuffing his hands into his pockets. “Yeah, okay.” 

“I’ll see you on stage.” Louis whispered, quickly pecking him on his cheek and fast walking out of the room to find Perrie.  
He let out the breath he didn't realize he’d been holding and held his hand over his heart, feeling the fast pitter patter of what felt like something that could one day turn into love. 

-

“Oh. My. God.” Perrie screeched after Louis explained what happened in a jumble of words that nobody but Perrie would be able to discern. “Oh my god.” She said again, this time letting her mouth fall into a small ’o’ and clawing her fingers down her cheeks. 

“Oh my god.” Louis rolled his eyes, sitting back and waiting for her to contain her shock. 

“Ohhh my goddddd.” She whispered one last time, her words fading out into nothing as she dramatically slid from her chair to the floor. 

“Right.” Louis said, sliding down next to her and letting out a long drawn out sigh. “I feel like the girl that got the guy in some cheesy chick flick.” He whispered, letting his head fall sideways to look at Perrie’s sprawled out form. 

“Meeeee too.” Perrie whispered back, “And I’m just a bystander. Oh my god.”

“Oh my god.” Louis agreed, his eyes falling shut. “Oh my god.”

They stayed like that, laying on the gross carpet of the band room, sitting in silence and taking in what just happened until Niall barged in, yelling Louis was gonna be late if he didn't hustle. 

“Go get ‘em.” Perrie said, dusting off her jeans and pulling Louis up and hugging him so tight he thought some bones were gonna break.

“Thank you.” He whispered into her ear, and then he was off, down the hall and after Niall.

-

So, maybe Louis should have waited until after the show to plant one on Harry, because they were behind the curtains waiting for their cue in silence, sneaking glances at one another from the corners of their eyes. When it was finally time to go on stage Harry just nodded once at him before disappearing behind the curtain and onto the stage. He had no other choice but to follow. 

The stage lights were bright and he had to really squint to even see where he was walking, but he made it to the piano bench and sat down, listening to Harry’s stupidly adorable stuttered speech. He looked into the crowd and found Zayn and Liam intensely listening to Harry’s speech, and Perrie next to them, frantically waving at Louis. He sent a quick wave back at her, trying not to be much of a distraction from Harry. This was his time to shine, after all. 

“So, uh, this is A Drop In The Ocean by Ron Pope.” He finished, and Louis took that as his cue to start playing. 

When Harry’s first verse finally came on, he didn't even try to contain the fond smile that was surely taking up his entire face. He just kept on smiling and he kept on playing, trying his best not to falter because he was concentrating more on Harry’s incredible voice than the keys. 

That got extremely hard to do when he noticed that every time Harry got the the part of “I was praying that you and me might end up together,” he turned his head a bit to glance at Louis. He was positive his face resembled something close to a tomato. 

Harry’s voice got stronger and stronger as the song went on, and Louis absolutely lived for the sound. He loved the passion that rang behind the words. 

For the entire last chunk of the song, Harry made it his mission to embarrass Louis it seemed, because he actually went as far as turning around halfway and looking directly at Louis as he sang. Louis doesn't even know how he’s still playing the correct notes right now because all he wanted to do was stuff his head into a pillow and scream. On another hand though, he wanted to get up and kiss Harry in front of everyone in the crowd, marking him as his.

A drop in the ocean  
A change in the weather  
I was praying that you and me might end up together  
It’s like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert   
But I’m holding you closer than most ‘cause you are my heaven   
You are my heaven 

Harry looked him directly in the eye as he sang the last line, and Louis finally had enough and stopped playing altogether to cover his face with the palms of his hands and giggle like a fucking schoolgirl. Jesus Christ, he’s Louis Tomlinson. He does not giggle like a schoolgirl. 

The song finally ended and Harry blew Louis a ridiculous but extremely adorable kiss and thanked the crowd for enduring his performance. 

“Now I gotta go snog my boyfriend a bit.” He said, giving the crowd a final little curtsy before dragging Louis off the stage. He was in a complete daze and he really couldn't believe any of that happened. 

They stood there behind the curtains, ignoring Niall’s speech from on stage, thanking god for finally making them get together and quit fucking whining about one another. 

“Boyfriend, huh?” Louis asked once he finally felt able to to form an actual sentence without breaking out into a fit of giggles. 

“If you want.” Harry said, pressing small kisses down his jaw teasingly. 

“I want.” Louis said, snaking his arms around Harry’s small waist and kissed him as if it were a romantic comedy, his foot lifting up behind him like he was the queen of Genovia or some shit like that. Harry laughed into the kiss and pulled him closer. 

He definitely wanted this, Louis thought, ignoring all the catcalls from the other students backstage. He definitely wanted this.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so so much for reading! i really hope you enjoyed it because i really loved writing it!
> 
> once again, thank you so so so so much ebony for enduring my writing and correcting my overuse of commas and complete obliviousness to what goes where, you're like beyonce but better (or something) 
> 
> p.s. i'm fleurliam on tumblr, i don't think i've mentioned that before!


End file.
